Kidnapping Tom Felton
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Two crazy teenage girls kidnapping Tom Felton? Throw in Hotels, Anime, and a crazy obsession over Harry Potter, and this is what you get. First Fan Fiction R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the movies..oO so on so forth.

* * *

"Ready?" 

"Ready."

Two girls slowly made their way through a maze of cables and wires, sneaking past crew and cast members alike. Both were dressed identically in Gryffindor robes, the first girl stood at around 5'3, with brown hair, and choclate eyes, she had a caucasian complexion.The second stood an inch taller then her, with curly blonde hair, pulled into a pony tail, with light blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and the girls together looked like opposites. They quickly and quietly moved behind a trailer as a few extra's came past, they looked at each other and held in a giggle.

"Rain? " The shorter girl turned to look at her.

"Yeah Anima?" Rain looked at Anima, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Where do you think his trailer is?" Anima looked at her, questioningly.

"I don't know.." Rain looked around, slightly confused for a moment, then looked annoyed.

"It might be the one that say's Tom Felton on it. But you never know."

The girls erupted into a silent fit of laughter as they moved towards the trailer. They looked around quickly, before opening the door and scurrying in.

"Hello?" Anima walked into the large trailer, eyes wide looking around.

"Shhh!" Rain hissed, looking around.

The trailer was of medium size, very comfortable. Two couches, a TV and a fridge. Not bad, she thought to herself, as she took a step forward and looked at a cast picture.

"Rain, Rain!"

"What, Anima?"

"Look what I found!"

Rain whirled around, and instantly burst out laughing. Anima was standing there, holding a pair of boxers, looking star struck.

"Put those away, Anima! We're on a mission here!"

Anima walked into the small change room, pouting. Rain opened to mouth to speak but was cut off by voices outside. Anima crept out to where she was, and mouthed too her the clear words 'Is it him?'

Rain looked out througha window and almosted fainted. She nodded, and made a motion for her to hide. She ducked behind the couch, and Anima went back into the dressing room. A few seconds later, the door creaked open.


	2. This is a tad extreme, don't ya think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or..or..anyone. ;; Except Rain and Anima.

I would like to dedicate this chapter too: Miss Anthrope, DramaQueen5701, and Laura Main. Thanks girls.

* * *

**Rain P.O.V**

"Yeah, lunch sounds great Dan. Alright, see you in an hour."

I saw Tom Felton shut the door, his eyes shutting. He fell back against the door, his eyes shut. His hair was falling into his face, and he looked hot in the Slytherin robes he wore. He let out a sigh, putting his keys to the trailer on the table.

_He is so pretty when he sighs- Wait, no!Must not be distracted!_

I saw him walk into his dressing room.

My eyes widened, and I realized what would happen. I slowly counted down in my head.

_Five..Four..Three..Two..One._

Two loud screams erupted from the change room, and I got up from my hiding place behind the couch, and ran to the door.

There stood a terrified Tom Felton, in only his pants, holding his slytherin robes and Anima staring at him, in a love struck way.

"Oh boy." I said, leaning against the door frame. And in her mind that echoed, as I tried my hardest not to laugh.

**Toms P.O.V**

I shut the door to the trailer tired. It had been another rough day on set.

_Had to do the same scene fifteen times because the extra's weren't walking properly. That is probably the most ridiculous thing you can ever hear, whats the proper way to walk?I think they were walking JUST fine._

I stepped forward, putting my keys on the table, then walked into the change room. I started to pull my robe over my head,and that was when I first saw the girl standing infront of him.

So naturally, I screamed.

_This is not happening._

_This is NOT happening. I know, I'll shut my eyes and they will be gone._

_NOT WORKING!_

I looked at both girls, the one staring at me, and the one leaning against the door frame. They look harmless.. but I am still creeped out.

"Oh boy." I can hear the blonde one say. I turn my head and look at her.

"Who are you, and what do you want!"

She blinked at me, and looked at her friend.

"I'm Rain, this is Anima." She said slowly.

She then pointed at the other girl, and I nodded. It was awkward, I looked at them and pulled my shirt on, blushing slightly.

We all stood in silence for a few minutes. I mean, come on. I've heard of crazy fan girls, but this is just a tad extreme, don't ya think!

It was a while before I spoke again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

The one called Anima giggled.

"We're going to kidnap you!" She laughed.

She then stepped forward, taking a frying pan from no where and hit me in the head with it.

And with that I let out a yell and everything went dark.

**Anima P.O.V**

I hid behind a chair, waiting.I saw him walk into the room.

My jaw dropped slightly as he took off his robe, and I quickly got up, meaning to sneak out, but I soon realized he had seen me.

So, yeah. We were quietly staring at eachother for around, five seconds before we both screamed.I could already hear Rain running to the change rooms, and she leaned casually against the door.

"Oh boy." She said.She giggled a bit and turned to Tom, who was now holding a shirt.

_Damn, he has a nice body!_

For a while we stood in silence, before he spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I giggled at the thought, this was going to be interesting.

"We're going to kidnap you!"I said, then laughed.

_The look on his face is one I will never forget. Shock, confusion, and terror.I kinda wished I had my camera with me, then I realized I probably do. I searched through my bag, and couldn't find it. I grabbed the fry pan and hit him over the head with it a few times, and stepped back too see if I left any damage to his face._

_No harm done! Wow I am good at this kidnapping buisness, eh?_

"Whoa, whoa, where did you get the fry pan from?" Rain asked, laughing a bit.

"I dont know, I put it in my bag for emergencies!" I replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get him out of here, ok?" I sat him up and wrapped his arms around my chest.

Rain nodded, and grabbed his legs, and we started half carrying, half dragging him to the trailer door.


	3. No One EVER Suspects The Irish!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Bubbles, Rain and Anima.Oo;

* * *

**

**Rains P.O.V **

I watched Anima smash Tom over the head with the frying pan; I had to laugh, it was so clichéd. I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, where did you get the fry pan from?" I asked, still laughing.

"I don't know, I put it in my bag for emergencies!" She answered.

"Lets get him out of here, ok?" Anima spoke again.

I nodded, and picked up his legs

_Man he's pretty when he's unconscious, too._

Slowly, we started dragging him towards the trailer door.

"Careful!" I said, making sure to move around the furniture with care.

"I can't help it, you try going backwards!" Anima snapped.

I rolled my eyes, and we kept on moving.

"So remind me, how are we getting out of London again?" Anima asked, as she lay his head down, taking the keys from the table.

"By train of course." I answered, and she unlocked the trailer door.

"How are we getting Tom out?" She asked, pushing the door open and checking no one was around.

"By disguise, DUH." I said, giggling.

After a few attempts, we managed to get out of the trailer. We had forged a note from Tom, saying that he was out for a walk.

_This is way too easy_. I thought.

Anima lay him down, and dashed off for a moment. I kneeled next to him, grateful no one was around. A few moments later, she returned and picked him up again, as did I. We moved him to a waiting taxi, Anima got in first, and we put Tom in the middle then me.

"Ready to go too the train station girls?" Asked the driver, an 'aid' of ours.

How we ever got people in on this crazy plot, I will never know.

"Yes Bubbles!" Came Anima's cheeky reply.

We looked at each other and giggled madly, the driver looked back at us.

"You've got twenty five minutes to get in disguise."

"O.K Bubbles!" Anima said again, we laughed.

"Why bubbles..." The driver mumbled, and we pulled away from the set.

**Anima's P.O.V **

Finally, with effort, we had him out of the trailer.

_Muahahaha! This is kind fun._

I went to check that Bubbles was there with the taxi. He was, so I nodded to tell him we had Tom. He drove closer, and opened the door, getting in the back again.

We would be taken directly to the train station, and go too France. We had people there who would help hide us. Then, after a month or so, we'd leave for Ireland.

_No one ever suspects the Irish._

I ran back, and picked Tom up again. We walked too the car carrying him, it was much easier. I got in first, and helped pull Tom in. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Ready to go too the train station girls?" Asked Bubbles, a man in his late twenties. He had brown hair, and olive skin. He was a friend of my uncle, who owned a hotel here, where we had been staying, for free, for the past month.

"Yes, Bubbles." I said, and giggled, Rain joining in.

"You've got twenty five minutes to get in disguise." He said.

"O.K Bubbles!" I said again, I looked at Rain and we laughed again.

"Why does it have to be Bubbles...?" The driver mumbled, as he pulled away from the set and we drove through London.


	4. He's So Hot Even WITH Make Up On

**Rain's P.O.V**

"Zip it up, zip it up!" Anima giggled as she pushed Tom forward a bit.

I laughed and nodded, zipping up the blue, floral dress we had put him in.We moved back, too look at how it fit him.

"He really does look like a girl!"Anima said after she had stopped giggling.

I nodded, pulling out a make up case. Quickly, I applied enough make up to make him look like a grandmother, we finished it off with a white wig.

_I can't believe we have kidnapped Tom Felton.._ I thought to myself.

Its like a dream come true. I was already in disguise, wearing a blue sundress, sandals, and a beach hat. Anima was dressed just like me, except she was in red.Bubbles pulled in at the train station, and Tom mumbled, but remained unconcious. Bubbles got out of the taxi, and opened the door for Anima. Next, we pulled out a wheel chair from the trunk, and put it up, and we moved Tom into that.

"Fake I.D's, girls. Anima, your new name is Chantal.." Bubbles handed her a passport and ticket. I snickered at her name, she growled at me.

"Rain, your name is Antoinette.." I groaned, Bubbles handed me my passport and ticket. Anima snickered at me.

"Shut up, Chantal!" I mumbled.

"You shut up, Antoinette!" Anima replied.

"Chantal, Antoinette, shut up!" Bubbles said. We both stopped.

"And Tom is from now on, Great Aunt Dominique." Bubbles spoke again.

Anima and I looked at eachother, then Bubbles, then Tom, and burst out laughing. We took his papers, ticket and passport, while Bubbles loaded our luggage onto a trolley. He walked us through everything, claiming to be our uncle. At the Train, he helped us get the still unconcious Tom on the train.

"Be careful, girls. Things are starting to stir up. Look." He handed us an Australian News paper from our hometown. It had the headline 'Two Girls Gone Missing' on it, with a picture of Anima and I. We looked at it, shaking our heads.

"They know we've left the country too." I said, biting my lip.

"Think they will connect our case to Tom's?" Anima asked.

"I hope not." Bubbles answered.

Bubbles looked at the time.

"I best be off." He said, smiling.

We looked sad, but smiled.

"Thanks Bubbles.." I nodded, and we both hugged him.

"Stay safe." Said Anima, and we walked into a compartment, sitting Tom in it with us.

**Anima P.O.V**

I sat in the compartment, quiet until the train started moving. The man came round to check our tickets, and soon he was gone. We locked the door too the compartment, sighing.

"This is not good, Anima." Rain said, frowning.

"They already know we left the country, of course its bad.." I said, thinking.

"Set up the lap top, I'll see if I can find any more information." Rain said.

I pulled out the laptop bag, and gave it to her, and she moved Tom next to me. I giggled.

"Can I hug him?" I asked  
"What?" Rain said.

"Can I hug him?" I asked again, looking like it was the best day of my life.

"Eh..sure." Rain said, as she opened the lap top. She got it up and running in four minutes, and started clicking around.

I smiled at Tom, and hugged him. I then proceeded to squeal.

"I am hugging Tom Felton." I said, giggling.

Rain laughed at me, clicking around. She looked panicked for a moment, looking up at me.

"What?Whats wrong?" I asked.

"They found footage of us being helped by Tali at Singapore airport...But they can't find her now..Call Marcelle, ask if shes heard from Tali.." Rain said, turning the laptop off and putting it away. She looked at Tom.

"Wonder how long till he wakes.."

"I'm up, I'm up..." Tom mumbled, starting to move. I had the mobile out and was dialing Marcelle's number. I pressed the talk button.

_Wow, Tom is so hot even with make up.._

I started day dreaming, when a sharp voice woke me up.

"Ello!Who eez this?Eh?" Came a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Marcelle, its Anima.." I started.

Instantly a squeal came from Marcelle's side, and rapid french. I blinked, holding the phone a centimetre from my ear, Rain and Tom staring at it.

"Marcelle, is Tali there?Have you heard from her?"

"Oui, Tali is here." Marcelle said.

"When did she get there?" I asked, holding my head.

"About an hour ago." Marcelle said.

"Shes alright?" I spoke.

"Oui. Shaken up but fine."

"I'll talk to you later.." I hung up.

"Tali is with Marcelle." I said.

"Thank gosh." Rain said, then looked at Tom. She laughed a bit.

"What!" Tom said. He looked at both of us, then his dress.

"Why..am I..wearing..a..dress." He said, anger in his voice.

"Your wearing make up too." I said.

He looked at both of us, then his reflection in the mirror. He let out a short scream.

Rain and I burst out laughing. He looked so ridiculous, we couldn't help it.

"I'll scream!" He said.

I only smirked.

"Go ahead. As far as anyone knows, your our Great Aunt Dominique." I snickered.

He looked shocked and horrified, I again wished I had my camera.

An announcement came over the speakers.

"We will be arriving in Paris in ten minutes. Please have your luggage together."

Rain and I smirked at eachother. We looked at Tom, seriously.

"You have a choice, Tom. You can co-operate- Or we can just keep hitting you with a fry pan." Rain said.

Tom winced, mumbling darkly. He nodded.

"I'll co-operate." He said.

We nodded. Rain stood up, and got the wheel chair ready. Tom moved into it, and pretended to be asleep, then Rain and I took three suitcases down. We put the smallest one on Tom's lap, then Rain took the other two while I wheeled Tom out. After a minor hassle with the wheel chair, we got safely onto the ground.


	5. Oh, The Perks Of Being A Kidnapper

**Rain's P.O.V**

_What the hell did we BRING?_ I thought to myself. These suitcases are heavy.

I put them down, happy to be off the train and out of London. They would soon know though, where we were. We couldn't risk anything anymore. I looked at Tom, knowing he was pretending to be asleep.

I looked around, Marcelle would meet us here and drive us to the hotel her husband owned. We glanced around, when I heard her voice.

"Chantal,Antoinette!" Marcelle called out.

She was a small woman, with a petite frame. She had long, black hair, and dark eyes. Her voice was slightly rough and hurried. She wore a dark blue dress, a black jacket over it. She walked over, hugging me and Anima and kissing us both on the cheek. Although small, she was terrifying.

"Hey, Marcelle." Anima spoke, smiling at her.

Marcelle smiled, looking at Tom. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Good job, now lets go. Give me THOSE!" She said, picking up the bags.

Anima and I exchanged a glance, I took the suitcase from Tom's lap and started carrying it. She lead us to her car. We put the luggage in the back, then got into the car. Tom sat in the back, between Anima and I. He opened his eyes, looking around.

"Whos that?" He asked, glancing at Marcelle.

"This is Marcelle." I answered.

He blinked and nodded. He seemed to be calm for a few moments. We drove in silence for around five minutes.

"Lets play a game." Anima spoke.

I snickered, looking at her.

"What game?" I said.

"How's about..I-Spy." She said.

"Alright then. You go first." I said, raising an eyebrow.

**Anima P.O.V**

"Alright. I-Spy with my little eye..something beginning with M."

"Marcelle." Rain said.

"Movies." Marcelle answered.

"Wrong."I said, giggling.

After a five minutes of them guessing, and failing miserably,Tom spoke.

"Mirror?" He said, looking at Anima.

"Yes." I replied.

Rains jaw seemed to drop.

Marcelle snickered at Rain, and rolled her eyes.

We kept playing for a little while, only Tom getting the answers.

_How does he keep guessing so well! _I thought, looking at him.

"We're here, girls." Marcelle said.

We pulled up at a huge, five star hotel.

_Oh, the perks of being a kidnapper.._ I thought.

Rain got out first, and pulled out the wheel chair, which was folded up in the back. We then got Tom into the wheel chair. Marcelle got out, and opened the boot for us, and we got out the three suitcases. Rain took two, and we put the smaller one on Tom again, and Marcelle tossed us a key.

"Suite 603. Level six." She said.

"Right. Thanks Marcelle, see you later!" I said.

We went inside, and got into the elevators. A staff member almost yelled at us, but Rain showed em the key so they were alright. It was a short journey, with terrible music to our level, but we finally got there. We walked out, and went downthe first corridor. We took a few turns before finding the suite.

Rain put the bags down, and pushed open the door. My jaw almost dropped.

**Toms P.O.V**

I looked around the room that we had been given. Rain walked in first, taking the bags, then Anima pushed me in on the wheel chair. Rain shut the door and locked it. I blinked. It was a big, comfy looking room, with three beds, a T.V, a bathroom and a kitchen. There was a big closet.

"Nice." I heard Rain say. She shoved the suitcases to the side.

I squirmed, and got out of the wheel chair. I looked at both of them.

"Can I please get out of this dress.

They both laughed. I twitched, glancing at them.

"Can I?" I asked again.

Rain laughed and nodded. She took one of the suitcases, opening it. She pulled out some clothes.

"They could be a bit big on you, but here you go." She said, handing me a black shirt and jeans.

After mumbling a thank you, I walked into the bathroom to change. Not bad at all. A shower, a spa bath, and toilet. It was big as well. I looked around again, and slowly got changed.

I walked out, and was greeted by a wolf whistle from Rain.

They were both sitting infront of the TV.

"What are you wat-" I started.

"Howl's Moving Castle." They answered, staring at the screen.

_Howls what?_ I thought.

Everytime I tried to talk, they hit me. With a teddy bear. A very old teddy bear...

So eventually I just watched the movie. It wasn't that bad, either.

* * *

This is TERRIBLE I know, but, writers block.

&& I'm sick. Reviews lufflies.


	6. Silence Is Vital During Anime Time!

**Rain P.O.V**

As the movie ended, I ran for the suitcase. I picked up another DVD, D.N.Angel this time.

"Anima, I'm putting D.N.Angel on." I said, laughing manically.

As I turned to look at them, Anima was giggling and Tom looked genuinely scared.

I kneeled down, taking Howls Moving Castle out of the DVD and putting it in its case. I put the first volume of D.N.Angel into it, and jumped back on the couch.

As soon as the menu popped on, Anima and I went back into Anime stage.

"Whats this-" Tom started.

"Shush." I said.

"Well, what is it?" He said.

"Stop talking, baka!" Anima poked him visciously in the side.

Not too long later, I was singing to the japanese credits.

"Wow, your go-" Tom's voice came. I rolled my eyes, Anima poked his ear.

"No talking." She said.

"I was complimenting her!" He yelled.

I paused the DVD, turning to look at him.

"If you want to have children, you will shut up. Anime time now.Shh." I said, in a calm, deadly voice.

Tom raised an eyebrow, leaning back into the couch.

"Crazy women.." He mumbled.

Anima grabbedthe old bearand started wacking him with it. I simply watched.

_Wow, look at her go.Shes deadly.Ninja of teddy bear fighting!_I thought.

Tom eventually gave up, and went and collapsed on a bed, as we watched the episode.

**Anima P.O.V**

_Silence is vital during Anime Time!_ I thought to myself, putting the old bear down.

Poor thing, its head was coming off. But Rain wouldnt let anyone fix it. Fourteen years old, hes going good, is what she said.

I sat back, to watch the episode. It finished fairly quickly, I looked back at Tom. He was dead asleep on the bed, I turned to Rain.

"Hey Rain."

"Yeah Anima?" She said. Her eyes were glued to Dark on the screen.

"I'm bored." I said.I rolled off the couch.

"Lets play a game." Rain said, smirking.

"What game?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Lets play Ninja!" She said, in a mischevious tone.

I glanced at her. I started to smirk, knowing what was probably going to happen.

"Did you bring everything for that type of thing?" I asked.

She nodded, pointing to a bag in her suitcase.

I snickered. This would be fun.

**Toms P.O.V**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NINJAAAAA!" Was my only warning.

Before I even had the chance too open my eyes, I was jumped on by Rain and Anima, both in black.They also had masks on, and water guns strapped to their hips. I screamed, as they started drenching me with water. It was crazy, crazy I say!

"Ahahaha!" Laughed the one on the right. Anima or Rain I thought.

I looked at both of them carefully, trying to tell them apart.

The one on the left tripped over me.

I instantly knew that was Rain.

"What are you doing!" I screeched.

They both stopped, looking at eachother. Anima looked at me.

"Playing Ninja's!" She said.

_Oh god.I've been kidnapped by two fourteen year olds that play ninja.._ Was my first thought.

Both of them jumped around a little longer, then jumped off the bed. They ran around the room, completely crazy.I sat up, looking confused at them.

"Feeeeeeaaaar me!" Screeched Rain. She picked up her teddy bear, and started swinging it around wildly.

Anima was running around and jumping over the suitcases, in circles.

I had to hold back a huge laughing fit in fear of what they may do to me. A few minutes later, I couldnt hold it back. I started laughing at them.

Both girls stopped and looked at me.

"Grab the rope!" Anima shouted.

Rain ran to the suitcase, pulling out some rope.

I froze in fear. They were advancing on me.

_Oh god, what are they gonna do to me.._

_Kill me, slowly and painfully?Or torture then kill me! Maybe they'll scoop my eyes out with a fork, or rip my finger nails off one by one! Maybe they'll tear my liver out!_

_Or maybe they'll chain me to a post, and give me a saw, and the only way I can get free is sawing my leg off?_

_What if they cut my ears off and demand a ransom of one million dollars? Will anyone hear my screams!_

_WILL THEY EVER FIND MY BO- Wait!_ I thought.

Whats the most two fourteen year old girls can do?

* * *

I don't own D.N.Angel, Howl's Moving Castle, Tom Felton. oO I own most other things. R&R!Or or I'll cry. 

I cant write unhappy, can I?


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**I'm working on getting more chapters up. I made a mistake- I don't own Anima.**

**D **

**Anima owns Anima.**

**Anima is Princess-Anima.**

**She owns, and is a terrific writer.P She contributes a great deal to this story. So ...SAY HI, DAMN YOU!**

**... coughs Ok.**

**Love you all.**

**- Lady Rain Fall**


	8. Apricot smells so pretty!

Hi luff's, sorry I haven't been writing!comp doesn't luff me!Heres another chapter for j00!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rain P.O.V**

I smirked, rushing over to my little black suitcase of horror. I searched through it, till finding a rope. I put it in, just incase. You never know when you might need rope. I rushed over to Anima, who was slowly advancing on Tom.

"Anima, you grab him, I'll tie him.." I whispered to her, smirking at Tom.

He looked like a cornered rabbit, wide eyed and twitchy. He got up, running to the couch. Anima chased after him, and I went the other way. After circling the room three times, Anima tackled him and sat on him.

_Aww, he's so cute when hes squirming._ Was what ran through my head, looking at him. It reminded me of a person in the water, who couldn't swim and was trying to stay up.

"Now now, Tommy...We won't be mean to you..Just a little..treatment.." Anima spoke, in a semi soothing voice. I helped her drag and sit him on a chair, binding him to it.

He looked at us, twitching.  
"What treatment?" He asked cautiously, his eyes darting inbetween us.

"A little bit of pampering.." I said, grinning at Anima.

"A make over.." She said.

I giggled, as Anima rushed into the bathroom to retrieve the supplies, while I giggled at his attempts to get out.

_We could make a fortune if we get pictures.._

**Tom P.O.V**

_I can't believe I have been caught and tied to a chair by two small fourteen year old girls..._ I mused, trying to escape fromt he chair they had me bound too. The word make over was ringing in my mind.

"Don't try, or I'll sit on you." Rain spoke, looking at me.

I heard a triumphant 'Ha!' from Anima in the bathroom. She returned a few moments later, with a huge bath bag and..

"Those..aren't for waxing, are they.." I spoke, nervously eyeing them.

Anima smirked evilly, I had to supress a scream. I kept struggling.

"Anything but that, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I said, twisting around.

Rain was on the floor laughing at me, it must have been the funniest thing in the world to a fourteen year old girl to watch a movie star like me tied to a chair, begging to be let go.

_Evil, scary, un NATURAL little girls_.. I twitched, watching them roll up my pant legs. I squirmed, resisting the urge to kick at them.

My mother taught me it was wrong to hurt girls, no matter how evil they are.

"Anima, we should gag him." Rain said.

Anima nodded, pointing at the wardrobe.

"I think there's an extra pillowcase in there."

Rain jumped up, and ran over, going into it. A few seconds later she returned, running over to me. Quick as a flash, she had me gagged. I watched as they started putting the wax on my legs. They placed the paper on, smoothing it down.

They started doing there own little countdown, I shut my eyes.

"Ten..Nine..Eight.." Started Rain.

"Seven, Six, Five.." Continued Anima.

"Four..five...three, two...one." They both finished, ripping the paper off.

I screamed, muffled by the pillow case. My eyes watered, as I swore as much as possible.

Anima and Rain were going through fits of laughter, almost rolling on the floor.

_Evil little..._

**Anima P.O.V**

Can't..breathe...I clutched my sides, tears streaming down my face.

I felt so EVIL to have done that to him, but it was so damn funny at the same time.

Rain and I both got up and hugged him, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Aww, we won't do it again.." I cooed, snickering a bit.

Rain ungagged him, still laughing. She managed to trip over the couch, falling on the floor with a thud and laughed harder.

Tom let out a stream of swear words, taking some time however to laugh at Rain.

"Raaaain get up! We need to give him a facial!" I hollered, standing up and glancing over the couch.

Rain was still on the floor giggling.

"And a mud mask!" She said.

"It helps, believe me, I tried." She stood up, giggling a little more. She jumped over the couch, sitting beside me as I pulled out the facial kit.

_Apricot smells so pretty! _I thought to myself, opening some. I already had a bowl of water ready beside me.

Rain took a hand towel, dipping it in the water and running it over Tom's face. I then got up, and told him to shut his eyes, putting the toner on him. Rain started to giggle again, and I waited a few seconds before taking the bowl of water and holding it infront of him.

"Now we need to get that off, so put your face in the water.." I said.

He looked at me, but did it, coming up and shaking his head like a dog. I put the bowl down, drying his face off. Rain grabbed a cotton swab, putting some of the toner on it, and then wiping his face with it.

"Ooh, you smell nice." She said, nodding in approvement. I grabbed my apricot moisturiser, putting some on my fingers. I rubbed it into his skin, making it soft.

"Please, please be done.." He said.

Rain and I glanced at eachother, and laughed.

_Oh, we've only started.._


	9. Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own teh Tom.

* * *

**Tom P.O.V**

_Teenage girls are brutal._

This is a thought that has occured to me, while these two girls are applying make up too me.

To cover up my recent screaming, they have also put on Kylie Minogue.

I'm a fan, but I'll always associate her music with this experience, now.

Rain is singing and applying lip stick, and Anima is jumping on one of the beds.

"Are all fan girls like this.." I wondered out loud.

"No, Tom." Rain spoke, blinking at me.

I raised an eyebrow, and she grinned.

"They would be doing much worse too you if they saw you tied up." Anima began laughing in the background, and I nodded and shrugged.

"Point taken then." I sighed, as Anima jumped down to change the song.

Both girls squealed, and I groaned.

_Anything but Shakira._

* * *

**Anima P.O.V**

I began dancing around the room, singing.

"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie- WAAAAA!" I tripped over a coffee table, sitting up a few seconds later.

"Coffee tables keep jumping out infront of me!" I whined, looking at Rain.

Rain nodded, looking grave.

"Buses move as well. Its shocking, eh?" She laughed.

I walked over to my bag, taking out a camera. I stood infront of Tom, giggling.

"Smile!" I snapped a picture, laughing quietly. As I moved to return my camera, I was startled by something.  
A knock coming from the door.

We all paused, turning to look at each other, Tom not screaming.

_We're busted!_

Another knock came, louder then before, as we all began to panic. Rain whispered something into Tom's ear and began to untie him, motioning for me to grab a robe. I ran to the bed, taking it and chucking it over.

"Excuse me? Hello?!" The knock got louder.

_I don't wanna go to prison, I don't wanna go to prison.._

"Anima! Stereo off!" Rain hissed, putting the wig on Tom and sitting him on the couch so he faced the TV.

I nodded, sprinting towards the door. I turned and looked at Rain, who was still pushing things to the side.

As another knock came, Rain screeched, causing me to go into a silent fit of giggles. She ran, jumping onto the couch, before nodding at me.

I unlatched the door, pulling it open.

"Santa?" I asked.

"No, I am-" The man started.

Without thinking, I shut the door in his face, walking over to the couch.

As another knock sounded, I turned to get the door, but Rain was already up and had pushed past me, a grin on her face.

* * *

**Rain P.O.V**

I walked over to the door, opening it.

The bell hop was frowning. He appeared to be in his late teens, and his name badge said 'Ricardo.'

"Can I help you, Mister?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Ehm. Sorry to bother you, but their has been a complaint of someone screaming for help, and we wer-" I cut him off, glaring.

"What?" I asked, twitching. Anima tilted her head to get a better look, and I folded my arms.

"Its because I'm a teenager, isn't it! Ohh, we must be doing SOMETHING bad, because we aren't adults." I shouted, glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, Ma'am, but hotel po-" He started, before I moved forward, taking hold of his jacket.

"Isn't it possible we were playing a very emotional round of Battleship!?" I squeaked, eyes filling with, forced, tears.

Anima snorted in the background, the Bell hop staring down at me.

"She sank my battleship! MY ONLY BATTLESHIP!" I began bawling, hugging Ricardo.

He awkwardly patted me on the back, about to speak again, before I let out another sob. He twitched, pushing me off.

"Sorry..to disturb you ladies. I'll...leave you now.." He quickly took off down the hallway, as I stood up straight and walked inside, shutting the door and latching it again.

"Your weird." Said Anima, inbetween a giggling fit.

Tom simply stared at me like I was some sort of nutcase.

"How did you two manage to get here?" He asked.

Anima and I exchanged glances.

"What happened was.." Anima started, and I sat beside her so we could explain.

* * *

R&R mah precious little potatoes. 


	10. I'll Forgive Him Only Cause He's Hot

A/N: My lufflies! I am so sorry I have not written. D If you keep pestering me, I will write though!

* * *

**Anima P.O.V**

"How did we get here?" Anima said, blinking slightly. She cast a sideways glance at Rain.

"It started during a science class, we decided we would fly to England and we'd kidnap you.." Rain started, taking a seat on the floor.

Tom raised an eyebrow, looking at both girls.

"You decided you'd fly to England and kidnap me." Tom repeated, blankly staring at Rain.

"Pretty much." Rain said, nodding slightly.

"But we intended on going in a dumpster plane." I said, looking at Tom.

"What the hell is a dumpster plane!?" Tom said, a confused look appearing on his face.

"We were going to attatch wings to a dumpster." I said.

"And we were going to go to China first, not England." Rain added, smiling.

Tom blinked, silent for a while as he looked from Rain to Anima.

"So... You're mentally unstable?" He asked, sounding unsure.

Both Rain and I laughed, nodding slightly.

"Now.. tell me how you actually got here." Tom said, frowning.

I glanced at Rain, biting my lip.

_This is going to be an interesting story._

* * *

**Tom P.O.V**

_Only these two could think up a contraption like a dumpster plane._

I looked at Anima, before my glance shifted to Rain.

"Long story short.. I had friends who helped us get through the airports, unseen by the police." Rain said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm guessing your both minors. Your parents would of noticed you left." I said, raising one eyebrow.

"They did notice." Anima said, moving to sit beside Rain.

"We left good bye letters. They wouldn't of let us come, naturally..so at three am, we snuck out of our respective houses.." Rain started.

"Our good friend Henry drove us to Sydney. There, we caught a plane to Singapore.."

"And there, we were met by Tali, who got us through the airport, so we caught our flight to Istanbul.."

"From there, Lana got us to a train station where we were smuggled to France."

"We got a boat to England, and Bubbles met us there..."

"And he caught a train with us to London." Anima finished.

"..Seriously?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Of course we're serious!" Rain snapped, a dark expression crossing her face.

"You left your homes to kidnap me." I said.

Anima nodded, and Rain sighed as she did too.

* * *

**Rain P.O.V**

I watched Tom for a while. He had become very silent, and I frowned slightly. I hated the way this conversation was going.

"You intend on going back home?" Tom asked.

I shook my head, resting a hand on Anima's back.

"No.. And if we do go back, it will be years before we can without being noticed." I said, softly.

"So you gave up everything to kidnap me?" He said.

"Yeah. We did." Anima said.

For a few moments, there was an awkward silence.

"..Why?" Tom asked.

_I'll forgive him annoying me, only because he's hot._

"We think your hot." I replied, smiling slightly.

Anima giggled, and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And whats your plan of action?" He said.

I laughed, standing up slowly.

"Like I'm telling you. Dork."


End file.
